


Tonight I'm Falling, Won't You Catch Me?

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [47]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: One of Marc's friends gets akumatized after getting upset about Marc not wanting to confess out of fear.Now he and Nathaniel have been shoved into a room by this same akuma.Oh boy, what could happen?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Tonight I'm Falling, Won't You Catch Me?

**Author's Note:**

> title from Bubble Pop Electric

How did he get here...?

Marc was just getting yelled at by a friend for not confessing to Nathaniel yet. And now that friend was akumatized. 

Now he and Nathaniel were in a small empty room by themselves with no way out. It was just a blank space everywhere they looked. At least it wasn't blindingly white. Rather, it was a dark teal color.

"So, uh, why did the akuma want us?" Nathaniel asked.

Marc shrugged, internally panicking. If his friend got akumatized because he was upset Marc wasn't confessing, and now he and Nathaniel were in the same room, what was going to happen?

The question was answered as the room's walls began to shake before the room slowly started to become smaller as the walls began to close in on them.

Both boys yelped at the sudden movement.

A voice rang out in the room, "Go on, Marc! Tell him! Or else you'll be squished!"

Marc whined in distress, "Why. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you won't tell him otherwise!"

"Tell me what?" Nathaniel asked.

Marc avoided eye contact. If he had to look into those blue eyes while being asked, he didn't think he could resist the urge to give in and tell him.

His friend was insane. There was no way Nathaniel liked him back. Now it was either die or have Nathaniel hate him for the rest of his life, and honestly, he'd prefer the former.

They started panicking more as the room became small enough they had to be leaning over each other to fit in the small space. 

"Please just tell me!" Nathaniel pleaded, "I don't want you to die!"

Marc looked down at the terrified boy in front of him and decided that even if Nathaniel hates him for the next decade, it wasn't worth the artist's life.

"I like you!"

Immediately, the walls retracted and they fell to the ground, Marc on top of Nathaniel, breathing heavily.

The redhead's face was tinted pink, "You like me?"

Marc scrambled off of his crush, "I, uh..." He hid his face in his hands, "I didn't want you to find out like this."

Nathaniel took Marc's hands in his own, "I like you too."

Marc's mouth opened in shock, "Really?"

Nathaniel ducked down into his jacket, smiling shyly, "Yeah."

"Can I...?" Marc reached out for a hug. Nathaniel immediately accepted the offer, the two boys laying down on the floor, cuddling.

They'd talk more later, with Nath lecturing Marc's friend about not forcing people into doing stuff they don't want to do, but for now, with just the two of them, everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ay check out that thing with Nath saying he doesn't want _Marc_ to die not him 😎


End file.
